The Muppet Show (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style)
ElmotheMuppetRockz's TV Spoofs of "The Muppet Show". Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Miss Piggy - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fozzie Bear - Leon (The Puzzle Place) *The Great Gonzo - Nuzzle (The Puzzle Place) *Rizzo the Rat - Little Bird (Sesame Street) *Sam the Eagle - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Robin the Frog - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) *Statler - Bert (Sesame Street) *Waldorf - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bean Bunny - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Swedish Chef - Horatio the Elephant (Sesame Street) *Animal - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Chickens - Pteranodons (The Land Before Time) *Penguins - Velociraptors (The Land Before Time/Dinosaur) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) *Scooter - Barney (Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney and Friends) *Rowlf the Dog - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Dr. Teeth - Ben (The Puzzle Place) *Floyd Pepper - Skye (The Puzzle Place) *Janice - Julie Woo (The Puzzle Place) *Zoot - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Lew Zealand - Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) *Sweetums - Doc (The Land Before Time) *Pepe the King Prawn - Donny Dodo (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *Clifford - Timmy the Tooth (Timmy the Tooth) *Bobo the Bear - Kosh (The Land Before Time) *Constantine - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Newsman - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Nigel - Rat-in-the-Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Crazy Harry - Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street) *Trumpet Girl - Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Lips - Ichy (The Land Before Time) *Pops - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Link Hogthrob - Bron (The Land Before Time) *Dr. Julius Strangepork - Hyp's Father (The Land Before Time) *Uncle Deadley - Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time) *Beauregard - Topsy (The Land Before Time) *Marvin Suggs - Horace (Wimzie's House) *80s Robot - Sam the Robot (Sesame Street) *Mahna Mahna - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Snowths - Tria and Littlefoot's Grandma (The Land Before Time) *Big Mean Carl - Sirrea (The Land Before Time) *Baby Boss - Baby Natasha (Sesame Street) *Bobby Benson - Humphrey (Sesame Street) *Behemoth - Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street) *Droop - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Afghan Hound - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *George the Janitor - Nod (The Land Before time) *Mildred Huxtetter - Archie (The Land Before Time) *Brewster - Mo (The Land Before Time) *Thog - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Rufus - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Miss Mousey - Emily (Theoodore Tugboat) *Green Heap - Himself *Purple Heap - Himself *Whatnots - The Herd and Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Whaddayasay Bird - Himself *Forcryingoutloud Bird - Himself *Ohreally Bird - Himself *Youknow Bird - Himself *Ohboy Bird - Himself *Righton Bird - Himself *Whatnot Dancer - Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Zelda Rose - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Pigs - Various Tugs (Tugs) *Male Koozebanian Creature - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Female Koozebanian Creature - Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Baby Koozebanian Creatures - Muppet Babies (Muppet Babies) *Various Mices - Himself *Various Dogs - Himself *Ernie - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets/Sesame Street/Elmopalooza *Bert - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Big Bird - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Beautiful Day Monster - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Timmy Monster - Himself *The Mutations - Himself *Mulch - Himself *Foo-Foo - Himself *The Muppet Orchestra - Penguin Orchestra (Muppet Classic Theater) and The Great Valley Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) *Female Singers - Himself *Male Singers - Himself *Audience sings "Why don't you get things s Edd - Himself *Chrous Singers - Yellow Bellies (The Land Before Time) *Wayne - Tinky-Winky (Teletubbies) *Wanda - Po (Teletubbies) *Gaffer - Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Fletcher Bird - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's story) *Mean Mama - Elsie (The Land Before Time) *Luncheon Counter Monster - Rex as a Real Animal (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Blue Frackles - Blue Monster (Sesame StreeT) *Baskerville the Hound - Hyp (The Land Before Time) *The Muppaphone - Various Muppets (Sesame Street/The Muppets/Fraggle Rock/Elmopalooza) *Rover Joe - Himself *T.R. the Rooster - Pterano (The Land Before Time) *Ma Bear - Sizzle (The Puzzle Place) *Hilda - Himself Gallery Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:The Muppet Show TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ohboy Bird Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas